


He Is Robin

by SinfullySimple



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Love, crowds, practicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem about the first Robin, AKA Richard Grayson when he was still little and with his parents. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this one as a school project, and I think it came out fairly well, so I decided to share it all with you guys. Hope you enjoy it! :)

He soars through the air as a Robin soars through the sky  
Spreading his arms as a Robin would spread his wings  
Going high, High through the sky

He flips in the air as the wind whistles in his hair  
He smiles as he hears the clapping all around him  
Flashes and cheers,  
Crowds and kids

The sun, warm as a grill, on his back as he practices,  
Imagining the crowd  
The lights  
The cheers

His mother calls for him to be careful,  
His father smiles proudly at him  
He is Robin


End file.
